super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agents
A stupid short story based on one of Z's dreams. The Story “Agents J, Z,” the operator’s voice came over the computer. “We have an assignment for you.” The two agents sat next to each other in black leather seats. On the left sat Z, a young man, blond haired and dressed in black. Next to him sat J, a woman about his age dressed similarly. Her straight ginger-brown hair was cut to regulation length, reaching just above her shoulders. She tilted her head slightly as Z reclined as far as he could.” “We have tracked down our renegade former employee, codenamed Smoke,” the operator continued. “He is running his operation from a warehouse in Albuquerque, New Mexico.” “What do you want us to do?” J asked, as Z began to hum a tune under his breath. “Find Smoke and eliminate him.” “Sounds like a plan.” Z smirked. “When do we leave? Later “Nice town.” J commented as the agents walked the streets, passed a donut shop. “You sure?” Z asked, motioning towards a sign in the shop’s window. “‘A dozen starving crazed weasels’ doesn’t sound too great, especially from a donut shop.” J blanched but said nothing. They continued on, Z following a GPS tracker on his phone. “Looks like our destination is coming up on the left.” “This place?” J frowned, pointing at a run-down and quite thoroughly dilapidated warehouse. “Eh… that’s what it says.” “Hmm…” The two agents continued on towards the warehouse, stopping only to figure out how to open a gate which had been broken and poorly refixed. After a moment of outside inspection, both slipped on night vision visors and slipped inside the dark building. Shelves lined the walls, holding crates and boxes. One crate lay broken open, and an antique tub lay next to it. Otherwise nothing seemed odd, until a mechanical humming filled the air. Z caught J by the collar and hauled her into the antique tub. Tapping the sides of his visor, Z shifted to thermal vision and scanned the warehouse. Nothing. Both his and J’s heat dampers were functioning as they should, and by all means they were alone. The agent switched back to night vision. His sight began to adjust back to the green glow when a clang resounded nearby. The lights blazed on, blinding both of the agents. Z swore and ripped off his visor as J did the same, minus the string of expletives. A dry chuckle filled the air as the agents’ eyes adjusted and they reached for their pistols, Z’s weapon in gunmetal and J’s in burnished gold. Seated atop a large hydraulic loader was an older man, dressed in a black suit. A cigarette rested in his fingers, a trail of smoke twisting up past his head. The man smiled. “So you’ve found me at last. I’ve been following your efforts. Your agency is quite good.” “Aren’t we though?” Z smirked and brought up his pistol. He fired a shot straight towards “Smoke”’s forehead, muffled by the suppressor. A metallic clang rang through the air, and the man atop the loader gave a thin smile. Z’s bullet fell to the ground, dented. “What-” J started to ask, but was cut off as the crates to the sides broke and shattered with the sound of two score of metal fists. From the crates marched out armored machines, glistening silver in the light. All shared a similar base design, yet some resembled skeletons, others had elongated heads with no eyes and fangs, while the last variant featured wrist blades and wire dreadlocks. “As for your question, J,” “Smoke” said slowly. J’s eyebrows arched as he continued. “The androids here, and this personal force field were all built by friends of mine. They’re all equipped with the same device, so shooting them won’t be any good. Now you’re wondering why I’m telling you all this. Well, I’m genre savvy enough to kill you immediately. Deal with them!” All of the androids turned to the agents, claws engaging on their fingers. In unison they stepped forwards, their heavy feet thudding on the warehouse floor. “Oh, no…” J moaned. Suddenly an explosion rocked the building and a shrill whistle filled the air. A metal disk hurtled through the air, slamming into the androids. Z and J dropped down into the tub as a dark form fell from the ceiling. The newcomer was clad in a seemingly organic suit of armor, made of an ash grey and black material. A single horn emerged from its head, and a pair of vents jetted air from the shoulders. It raised a hand, and the disk flew into its grip. “What the flying…” Z glanced up, to find their target gone and the robots opening fire on the mysterious being. The newcomer leapt and dodged, avoiding bullets while cutting down androids left and right. The agent ducked back down and whispered to J. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” “Right, on your go.” “Three… two… one… now!” Together they leapt out of the tub and ran towards a gaping hole in the wall, blown open by the newcomer. Z paused and glanced back towards the carnage, pistol drawn. Behind the agents the armored being was destroying more machines. Then it turned towards him, sightless but clearly aware of him. “Run!” Z shouted as the being hurled the disk towards him. He gave J a push and dropped to the ground, leaving the disk to fly through the hole in the wall. The agent set off as fast as he could towards his companion, leaving the newcomer to remove the head of an android with its bare hands. Z stumbled into the light, blinking and searching for J. A motor revved closeby and he turned, expecting more robots or suits. Instead J sat in the driver’s seat of a Jeep, with the backseat piled high with weaponry. “Look what I found!” She grinned. Z smiled in turn. “Beautiful.” The agent climbed into the passenger’s seat and turned to the back. He dug around for a moment until he found a sleek P90 personal defense weapon. Z gave it a quick checkover, then readied it. “Let’s roll!” J slammed down on the pedal, sending the Jeep rocketing off. “Can’t you drive a little smoother?” Z said, clinging to his gun in one hand and to the car with the other. “We want to get out of here, don’t we?” “Yes, but if we die when you crash it won’t be much help.” “I gues-” J was cut off by a louder motor. A larger vehicle, armored, hurtled up behind the two agents. Mounted atop the vehicle rested an M60 machine gun. “What now…?” Z groaned, lifting his P90. He aimed down the sight, which gave him a slight boost in magnification. Slightly visible through the vehicle’s window was the figure of a woman, dressed in black and with a red cobra symbol emblazoned on her uniform. Any further observations were cut off as a man wearing a blue uniform with the same symbol and a combat mask emerged from a hatch on the roof and opened fire with the M60. J twisted the steering wheel, dangerously curving the car and throwing Z into the door. He recovered and returned fire towards the gunman, who dropped back into the vehicle. “You don’t have any launchers back there, do you?” Z asked, already attempting to dig around in the back. “There might be one or two.” “Looks like we’ve got an RPG-7… hopefully that’ll be enough to take out our friends.” “For lunch?” “What?” “Take them out for lunch.” “Oh, right… ‘ha ha ha,’ no.” Z sat up and aimed the RPG towards their pursuer. “Stay still… stay… still… THANK YOU!” The agent squeezed the trigger, sending a warhead spiraling towards the vehicle. It detonated in a ball of fire. “WOOHOO!” J cheered. “And that, kids, is how to properly blow up an armored car. Now let’s get out of here…” Category:Zombiejiger Category:One Shots